School lovers
by the flaming dragons
Summary: Join matt on his journey to somehow survive its a short story
1. Chapter 1

School lovers

My name is matt

I'm just the not so important dragon at my school. little did i know my life would change that day.

(2nd February)

Just another day "crap" i said waking to the sun in my eyes. i covered my eyes as i walked to my bedroom window then i realized that the sign next to my house was gone. "dad that for sale sign is gone" i said calmly walking out my room.

1 hour later

When i got out my house my friends waiting next to my tree out the front. "Hey guys" i look at my friends, glacia she is a frost dragon with dark blue scales on her chest and light blue on her wings.

Next was blaze he was a fire dragon with red and dark red scales "theres no school today blaze did you forget" i said laughing glacia just giggled, "who wants to meet the new people that live here".

"Maybe later matt" i get a really good idea in my head i shoot blaze with some electricity and hide before he could see me, i put my plan to action as i hide blaze turns to the tree i was next to "ok matt you're gonna pay for that" he said running at me.

A few days later

Schools starting today. i was already i just started walking not waiting for my friends because i needed some alone time, i didnt look where i was going and bumped into dragoness.

I tumble as well as the dragoness "sorry!" I help the dragoness up "i haven't seen you before new here?" I ask politely she nods. (In class) my friends sit next to me, "Attention class!" The class goes silent "Theres a new student in our class".

We stare at the door "meet cynder" my eyes widen knowing the dragoness i bumped into was cynder, the class goes back to normal and the teacher points to the desk to my left.

Cynder walks to the desk, she sits next to me "sorry about before cynder" " no problem ..." i wait until the teacher turns around "forgot to introduce myself im matt thats blaze and glacia" i whisper.

After the lesson was lunch, cynder walked with me to the cafeteria "matt how did you know i was new to town?" "Well i have never seen you before" i said not trying to be creepy.

"So cynder when did you move in?" "A day ago!" She responded, "cafeteria is around the corner" i say guiding her to the door "she is so pretty" i whisper quietly so cynder couldn't hear "i can hear you matt".

"How?" My cheeks went to a deep red colour "i can hear because i have really good hearing and thanks for the complement" i blushed even more "still i was telling the truth cynder" she giggled.

(Lunch finishes)

"First day and i have boyfriend already" cynder said to herself "you're really lucky cynder!" I continued "but we're going to need to not tell anyone yet" cynder sighed she knew where i was getting at.

"Matt where have you been we've been searching you everywhere" glacia interrupted the moment "i have been talking with cynder to get to know her" i replied then i remembered the next class we have.

"Oh god no!" I said "matt are you okay?" They said in unison "glacia whats next class!?" Glacia froze at the thought. (class) Cynder sat next to me like she did in the maths class "ok class group work" everyone moaned apart from cynder and i.

"So cynder when did you move" glacia asked suspiciously, "why do you ask glacia" i realized glacia look like she was about to attack cynder. Glacia pounced at cynder i stood up and spead my wing out to protect cynder, glacia made a deep cut on my wing and attacked cynders face "glacia stop" the teacher yelled "Matt, cynder go to the nurses office".

We nod and leave the room "thanks for protecting me back there" cynder said "anything for you cynder but i think i got more injured back there" i cringe when i moved my wing "here this might help" cynder passed me a bandage.

"Thanks" i hug cynder and then started to walk again, "here we are" i hold door open for cynder "ladies first" i say politely.

Hey everyone im looking for a beta reader :) goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

School lovers 2

Sorry fuys forgot to describe Matt he is a light dragon only 10 live today.

I woke up in my room remembering the incedent "ow my head" i sat up in my bed "matt good your awake" i turn my head to blaze and cynder "why are you two here?" I ask still waking up.

"We're here to tell you theres no school today and check on you" "blaze knows everything" i look at blaze and he nods "ok can you wait downstairs you two cause i need some time to wake".

(2 minutes later) i slowly walk down stairs, i see cynder talking to my dad and blaze watching my tv. Dad is a light dragon pure white scales "Matt can you tell me what happened yesterday" dad asks "glacia attacked cynder i defended cynder, glacia made a deep cut on my wing" i told the whole story to dad.

Wish that the fight didnt happened i thought "cynder do you know what happened to glacia yesterday?" My dad asked worring about what had happened. After the conversation ended blaze left the house and I'm upstairs with cynder.

"I dont know what got over her, she never acts like this" i said thinking over what happened for the last day or so "she'll stop you just need to stay away from her for now matt" said cynder who was looking at my wound on my wing.

It was silent and then i say "Dont worry about my wing cynder its fine really" and walk over to her and hugged her "the important thing is you are safe. For now!" I somehow made cynder more worried then before.

"Hey cynder i wanna show you something cool" she follows me not saying a word. "Hey dont worry about anything cynder" i kissed cynder on the cheek to cheer her up, "thank you Matt" i raised a eyebrow looking at her "for what?".

She nudged me "For everything" i smiled at her as a sign i care for her "No problem". I put my uninjured wing over her as protection against anything that would injure her.

(Hidden cave)

Cynder was shocked in awe blue, red and green crystals everywhere. I just sat down and motioned cynder too as well, "how did you find this?" I sighed "i acually found it while sneaking out".

Cynder sat on the log i was on, her head on my shoulder i heard a faint purr coming from cynder "enjoying yourself?" I asked wrapping my arm around her "yes its just glacia how are we gonna deal with her".

"here pick one" i said and in my hand were 3 crystals one for each colour in the cave. "What one do you want the most?" She grabbed the blue crystal from my hand "this one right here its so pretty".

"I think its time to go back cynder" i notice her with a fake sad look on her face "one more minute matt please?" I knew i wouldn't win the battle "fine!" She hugged me and kissed me on my lips it was a long passionate kiss.

(Next day my room)

I woke from my deep slumber looking at my clock "damn I'm late" i arrive at school on schedule. I walked next to cynder "hey cynder" i said noticing cynder with a cast on her foreleg "what happened? Who did this cynder?" She sighed "you know who matt".

"Glacia did this" i was worried for cynder, it was a long silent walk to class avoiding my 'best friend' then i sat cynder down in her chair and sat in mine next to her.

The class started whispering about cynders cast, cynder was annoyed about the chatter i realized at the right time "put these on cynder" i said handing her earmuffs and played some relaxing music through them calming cynder alot.

"Better?" She nods at the question, good way to avoid trouble with the class. "Matt what happened to cynder?" I turn to blaze and whisper quietly "glacia thats what, cynders foreleg is broken because of her" the teacher walks in.

I take the earmuffs and place them in my desk. "Sorry but if i didnt take them off you would've been in trouble" i also mouth the words "i love you" today's gonna be a big day i thought.

(Lunch arrives)

"Matt you have really calming music and perfect taste" "thanks i listen to it when I'm thinking or really angry and looked like you needed it more than me" cynder realized the earmuffs in my hand and asks "can i listen to it more please".

"Anything for you. I love you cynder" i say as i hand her the earmuffs and help put them on "i love you too matt" I kiss cynder on the cheek. And let her listen to the music.

I followed cynder to a tree and sat with her underneath the tree, glacia passes by "hey matt hey cynder" "what happened cynder?" Cynder just gave look that could kill.

"Leave us along glacia plus you know what happened to cynder" i said giving her a angry look "but..." "no buts leave me and my girlfriend alone now!" I growled at glacia.

Glacia ran off crying, cynder took of the headphones "what was that about?" "Nothing important" i was cut off by the bell to go home, cynder was taking off the headphones and passing them back to me.

"You best stay away from glacia, cynder because i dont want you hurt even more" she nods and i feel her lean against me "what do you want to do now?" Cynder asks, "we could go to my house and relax for a while" i said nudging cynder.

(My house)

Glacia will not stop no it cant be i thought "matt is something wrong you're acting strange". "Yeah im fine just thinking" cynder kisses me and breaks my chain of focus "Cynder would you like to go on a date with me" i ask, her face said finally he said it.

"Yes of course" i smiled and started to get up "what are you doing?" Cynder asked "getting something for you to sleep on you really think I'm going to let you walk when its this dark!" I found a pillow and some blankets and placed them on the couch in my room.

"You making me sleep on the couch rude much" i shook my head and said "no you're sleeping on the bed unless you dont mind sharing the bed" cynder blushed. "I'll take that as a no" cynder moved over to the right and answered "come on in" i walked to the bed and went in my half of the bed.

(My room 8:30 am)

I woke with cynder on top of me who was still asleep. I shook her a little to wake her, her amethyst eyes looked into my ruby eyes "good morning" i said kissing her "morning" i looked at what today was, Saturday "finally!" I said out loud with a excited voice.

"Whats happening" as she looked at the calender with wide eyes. She was also excited, "wanna go to that cave today" i asked all i got back was a fast nod.

Then there was a loud knock on my bedroom door, when i opened it i was tackled to the bed by my so called friend. Glacia kissed me a few times on the cheek before the lips. Cynder got up and punched glacia and threw her out the room before locking the door.

"Lets sneak out the window" i said opening the window and going through it. "Where will we be safe from her", "like i suggested the cave" i said again.

(Hidden cave)

We arrived at the cave and sat down on the log. The crystals glowed with a blue light shining throughout the cave, "this is a good place to hide".

Hey guys im Alive! I just wanted to tell you that i will continue this story and school lovers bye all.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know cynder but we're going to have to camp here at night" "why matt?" I said "because we're targets for glacia without me you would get injured even more but I'm different she's in love with me so she will try to make me her boyfriend".

"Be back in a minute" i said leaving the cave and into my house. "Good she isnt here anymore" i walk in my room noticing the door was opened slightly "come on why won't she leave me be" i sigh the my eyes widen damn too loud i thought as glacia pounced onto me.

I moved at the right time into my room and grabbed a few pillows and 2 blankets and put them on my bag and bolted out the window, running down the street into blazes house.

"Matt whats happening?" Blaze says walking to the door to look outside "please do this for me distract glacia for long as you can? I ask panting while walking to the back door, blaze just nods and waits until i signal him to open the door.

I flew as fast i could to the cave. (Inside hidden cave) Cynder looks at the entrance to the cave and sighed "hide now" i say flying inside the cave. "No need we're already hidden" i look at cynder and dont see her.

"Its obvious isnt it" she said uncloaking herself and walking into the light. I dropped the equipment onto the log and sat down, "its getting worse cynder" cynder who was confused sat next to me "what is Matt?" I sigh then answer "glacia tryed to do something worse then before".

"You dont mean that she tryed to ..." "pin me to the ground and do you know what" i just lied down on my back thinking about what had happened the last hour.

Cynder had layed on my wing hugging me tightly, i couldn't talk or breathe. I fell unconscious.

(Sunday hidden cave)

I woke with a weight on my chest, cynder i thought and looked at the entrance. There stood a blue dragon "matt why did you pick her why? Why didn't you pick me?" I hear glacia say "because i like you as a friend not anything more!" I say quietly and accedently woke cynder when i did so.

"Matt who are you talking..." cynder looked around while talking and stopped when she saw glacia. Cynder hissed at glacia and glacia did the same to cynder "ok thats it stop it both of you" i said trying to make the argument simmer down.

They both looked me "then tell us who do you choose?" Glacia said "sorry but i choose cynder" i said calmly, glacia ran off crying. Cynder nudged me catching me off guard "i love you" i kiss cynder and say "I love you too cynder" i try to sit up but i get pulled back down.

I had not expected cynder to kiss me for a long time, we broke the kiss for air "we...need...to...do...that more" i said panting. Cynder fell unconscious because she used all of her air in the kiss, i checked her heart beat and her breathing "normal now just gotta wait until she wakes".

(Monday school)

Cynder hasn't left my side all day except for bathroom breaks. I wait outside eyes close "Matt I'm back" my eyes open the second i heard cynder speak, we started to walk to our houses.

Cynder and i had asked to sleep together for cynder this was heaven. "Matt i have a question for you" i look into her emerald eyes "what is that cynder?" I said looking at the love of my life in the eyes.

"I wanna live somewhere else just the two of us" i knew where she was getting at. I smiled at her as i answered "me too but we need good paying job" after that there was a long silence until cynder said "why dont we just live in the cave for a while".

Of course why didn't I think of that i thought "ok then I'll just get a small bed for you so just wait at the cave" i said walking to my house to get a bed. I walked into my house looking for the spread out bed, found it behind a bow of old blankets.

I ran to the entrance of the cave where cynder had folded the blankets and was practicing elements. I walked in to be pounced on by cynder but i managed to take off the bed off my back. "I can't wait to know what happens to us in the future" she said excited, i kiss her for long time "mind getting off cynder until i set the bed".

She moved off me until i set the bed, after the bed was set i was pushed onto the bed by cynder who was acting strange "Wait a second dye" i kick the imposter down "glacia stop you lost" "no you will be mine, i will not stop" i pick glacia up and throw her out.

The real cynder walks in wondering what happened "Matt what happened?" I sigh and lay on the bed motioning cynder to join, she did what i asked "glacia was wearing black dye on her scales tricking me to think that she was you cynder" i said knowing that she would to anything to get me.

Hey guys i will try my best to upload as many as i can im just caught up between school and personal issues with my family im also looking for someone to take over one of my stories just pm me if so.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys sorry if i haven't uploaded for a year or so It's just I forgot my gmail account

I will be using another account and thanks for waiting for me, The new account will be The New blazing dragons, The account is right here  
u/7298318/the-new-blazing-dragons


End file.
